Biological samples are utilized in a variety of tests that detect certain characteristics of the sample. For example, biological samples may be used for assessing the donor's health, screening the donor's genetics, or detecting pathogens that may be present in the donor. As technology advances, the demand for quick, accurate, small, and low-cost test devices increases. As a result, test device configurations have appeared in which traditional test equipment, such as glass or plastic slides and plates, have been combined with computers. In these configurations, typically, the biological sample is placed on the slide or in the plate, a reagent is pipetted onto the slide or plate and into the sample to yield a test result, and the test result is then visually detected and manually inputted into the computer for analysis.
In some configurations in which suppliers have attempted to decrease the size of traditional test equipment, microfluidics have been used to move the samples from one section of the equipment to another. In some cases, the microfluidics have been constructed by depositing multiple layers of dielectric material over a substrate to form channels and chambers or by depositing polyimide and negative or positive photoresist. These channels and chambers are typically pressure-driven and configured to move the biological sample and the reagent therethrough so that the sample and reagent contact one another and react to yield a result.
Although the above-mentioned devices may be useful in certain circumstances, they suffer from drawbacks. For example, although the samples and reagents may be pressure-driven through the microfluidic chambers, the analysis and processing of the test results is still manual. Consequently, using the device to obtain a test result may be relatively time-consuming. Moreover, current devices are not capable of performing multiple tests on a sample, wherein the determination of whether to perform the multiple tests depends on a result of a previous test. Additionally, the test device may not be available for use by an average consumer. Specifically, the average consumer may not have access to analysis and processing test equipment that may be necessary to obtain a test result.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have small, accurate, and quick test device that is user-friendly and that may be used by an average consumer. In addition, it is desirable to have a method for making the integrated chip that is relatively simple and inexpensive to implement. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.